


The Proposal (George Weasley x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Christmas at the Burrow and George had a special gift in store for reader





	The Proposal (George Weasley x Reader)

It was Christmas time at the Burrow, it was the fourth Christmas that Y/N was spending there, having dated George Weasley for almost six years. From their fourth year at Hogwarts and three years after that.   
She was currently putting tinsel up around the staircases with Ginny, while being directed by Molly. Y/N was welcomed into the family upon taking her first step into the house, apparently, Molly could tell that she was perfect for George when she had first started to receive letters about her from him. Y/N took a piece of tape off her arm and push it down onto the end of the green tinsel she was currently working with.  
“Y/N, sweetheart, can you go see what all the boys are up to? It seems to be a little too quiet.” Molly said and gave Y/N help with getting off the floor by the stair rail. She nodded and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek before taking a couple of flights down to the ground floor.  
As she was about to enter the kitchen, she saw the twins standing by the counter whispering to each other and looking down at an object in George’s hands. Y/N pushed some H/C hair behind her ear and then cleared her throat dramatically. The ginger twins looked over their shoulders and then quickly stood up straight facing her, with their hands behind their backs. “What are you doing?” She asked.  
George laughed nervously. “If it isn’t my favourite girlfriend!” He said.  
Y/N frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She then raised an eyebrow at them both. “Hopefully I’m your only girlfriend, George Weasley.” She said. “You didn’t answer my question.”  
She saw Fred grab something from George’s hand and then grin. “Nothing, see you guys at dinner.” He said quickly and ruffled Y/N’s hair, before scampering off.  
Y/N watched Fred run away, then saw movement out the corner of her eye. “Not so fast.” She called out to her suspicious boyfriend. George stopped in his attempt at escaping through the front door and turned around to look at her, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “What are you hiding?” She asked and walked towards him, causing George to step back until the small of his back hit the kitchen counter and he had nowhere to go. Y/N was about an inch away from him and went up onto her tip toes to peer into his eyes. “You’re acting very…suspiciously. It isn’t another prank is it?”  
George let out a breath and smiled down at her. “Yes, yes it is. Wow, you got me, you’re so smart.” He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That’s why I love you.” He said, grinning.  
Y/N remained doubtful, but sighed and leaned up to press her lips to his. George, gratefully, kissed her back. After a few long moments, Y/N pulled away and eyed him up again. Still feeling quite cautious. “I’ll drop this for now, but if you dare pull a prank on Christmas day, then I swear to God, you will be sleeping on the sofa for a very long time when we go back home.” She said and promptly walked away, meaning to go back to her work with Ginny and Molly.  
“You wouldn’t be able to resist me for long.” George called after her, causing Y/N’s face to crack into a smile.

Christmas day was going without a hitch, so Y/N put aside her suspicions in order to enjoy the day. Everyone was gathered in the living room and handing around gifts. Y/N was currently stroking the soft material of the jumper that Molly had made for her, a material of F/C with her initial on the front. She had been given one of these every single Christmas since coming to the Burrow, each one was even more beautiful and soft than the last. Y/N had kept each and every one of them.  
Y/N had already given out all of her gifts and received most of her own from various relatives within the household. The only person she was missing a gift from was George, she didn’t much mind at present as she was stuck in the festive spirit and wouldn’t let anything get her down.  
George was whispering with Fred on the other side of the room, sending glances towards his E/C eyed girlfriend every now and then. George watched her smile and laugh with each gift she received and gave, she was completely perfect to him. Even after six years of being together, three years of living together and an eternity ahead, George would always find her breath-taking. Y/N looked up at him while he watched her and stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to let out a laugh. It was at that moment that George knew he couldn’t hold it off anymore, he nodded to Fred and put a hand inside his pocket.  
George walked over to Y/N and pressed a kiss to her S/C cheek, then stood up straight and looked around the room. He took a deep breath. “Okay everyone,” he began, then waited for the room to fall silent. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a while now, I didn’t know it I was ready,” he looked down at Y/N. “But now I know that I am.” He said. “The past six years with this one,” he waved a hand at Y/N. “Have been the best of my life and I cant wait for more. This is a disgustingly gross speech to make, so I’m going to keep it short. Please keep the teasing to a minimum, I’ve already had more than enough from Fred.” George got down on one knee, causing Molly to let out a squeak and Y/N’s eyes to widen. “Very simply, will you marry me?” George asked.   
Y/N continued staring at him, her eyes widen. Everyone else of the Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione, waited in anticipation of her answer. George started to feel sweat appear on his forehead the longer that she made him wait.   
“Sweetheart?” He called to her.  
Hermione let out a laugh along with Ginny. “I think she’s been petrified.”  
Y/N finally took a deep breath as tears came to her eyes. “You really want to marry me?” She asked in a small voice.  
George laughed softly at her and pulled her hand towards him, sliding the simple (Gem or plain band) ring onto her ring finger. “Of course I do, you doughnut.” He said lovingly, kissing the back of her hand lightly.  
Y/N smiled through her tears. “Then yes, I will marry you.”  
Everyone let out a cheer as George went to wrap Y/N in his arms. Molly had already started to babble about the wedding preparations and Y/N was more than happy to let her run wild with it.  
“I love you so much.” Y/N whispered into George’s good ear and felt him grin.  
“I love you the most.” He said back.  
“Never.” She replied and pressed a kiss to his lips, placing her hands onto his cheeks to hold him in place. Her ring sparkled in the light of the fireplace.


End file.
